Japanese patent publication No. 5-345156 A discloses a prior art electrostatically atomizing device generating charged minute water particles of a nanometer order (nanometer sized mist). The device is configured to apply a high voltage across an emitter electrode supplied with the water and an opposed electrode to induce Rayleigh disintegration of the water carried on the emitter electrode, thereby atomizing the water. The charged minute water particles thus obtained contain radicals and remain over a long period of time to be diffused into a space in a large amount, thereby being allowed to react effectively with offensive odors adhered to a room wall, clothing, or curtains to deodorize the same.
However, since the above device relies upon a water tank containing the water which is supplied through a capillary effect to the emitter electrode, it enforces the user to replenish the tank. In order to eliminate the inconvenience, it may be possible to use a heat exchanger which condense the water by cooling the surrounding and supply the water condensed at the heat exchanger to the emitter electrode. However, this scheme poses a problem that it will take at least several minutes to obtain the water (condensed water) generated at the heat exchanger and supply the condensed water to the emitter electrode.